frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Necia86635/Rozdział 3
Byłam już cała pod woda . Nic nie słyszałam . Czułam jak ciągnie mnie coś dalej pod wodę .Bałam się.Zaczęłam ruszać nogami i rękami aby się wydostać . Nic to nie pomogło . Czy to już był mój koniec ? Czy tak właśnie mam skończyć . Zaczęło brakować mi powietrza .Ciągle próbowałam się wydostać . Nic to nie pomagało. Zaczynało brakować mi sił. Czułam jak słabnę . Zastanawiałam się dlaczego ta osoba nie słabnie , dlaczego ja , czy to ma jakiś związek z tym telefonem ? ! Przestałam walczyć . Nie miałam juz siły . Czułam jak mdleje pod wodą . Topiłam się . Zobaczyłam jakieś światło. To chyba była moja śmierć , jestem w niebie... ...- Anna , Anna ?- Hmm ? Czy to niebo ?- Głupia jesteś?! Jesteśmy w szpitalu. - Ymm .Co się stało?- Zobaczyłam jakąs postać krzyczałam do ciebie i nagle wciągnął cię do wody , ludzie nawet na mnie nie spojrzeli gdy zobaczyłam jak jakiś chłopak biegnie do wody . Po 15 minutach wyszedł z niej z toba na rękach . Uratował ci życie . A jakie ciacho z niego . żałuje , że nie jestem na twoim miejscu . Jaki chłopak ?! Ona nie wie o czym mówi ja tam umierałam. Chwila jeżeli ten blask nie był niebem to czym był? - Yhm widziałaś jakiś blask ?- Nie . Ale mam lepszą wiadomść .-Jaką?- Zostawił ci numer i prosił , że jak się lepiej poczujesz abys zadzwoniła. Chyba wpadłaś komuś w oko - powiedziała puszczając mi oczko.A co jeśli to jest ten chłopak który ma mnie zabić ? Ale chwila on mnie chyba by nie ratował. Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć . Po chwili ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia . Była to tylko Elsa. - Anna skarbie co ci się stało ? - podbiegła do łóżka na którym ,leże upadła na kolana przytuliła mnie i zaczęła płakać . Za każdym razem gdy jej łza spadła z jej policzka serce rozrywało mi na 1000 kawałków. Jak ja mogłam ją zranić?! Jest mi najbliższą osobą a ja ją tak krzywdzę . Nie mam nikogo innego oprócz niej i Sary . Co ja sobie wyobrażałam.Nie wiem jak ja mogłam tak postąpić ...- Przepraszam... - zdołałam tylko tyle powiedzieć przez łzy . Wiedziałam , że łzy to nie oznaka słabości , lecz prawdziwej siły , którą każdy skrywa w sobie... To nie słabość chodź każdy tak uważa . Jeśli płaczesz oznacza to , że próbujesz być silny ale nie do końca wiesz jak... Nie wiedziałam jak mam postąpić z ta całą sprawą . - Nie płacz - Elsa delikatnie wytarła łzy z moich policzków .-Wyjdziesz ze szpitala ,rozmawiałam z lekarzami, juto cię moga już wypuścić . Odkąd nasi rodzice odeszli Elsa była jak moja matka , zastępowała mi każdego , ale nikt nie był i nie będzie w stanie zastąpić jej . Opiekowała się mną , ale nigdy nie chciała mi powiedzieć kim byli nasi rodzice .Drzwi znowu się otworzyły. Tym razem był to facetw białym fartuchu. Był to zapewne lekarz..- Mamy już jej badania wszystko z nią dobrze możecie wracać do domu.- Tak na prawdę ? - Elsie oczy zabłyszczały jakby usłyszała , że ktoś martwy znowu ożył.- Tak. Proszę zgłosić się na dół po wypis ze szpitala . Nie wiem jak panienka to zrobiła ale miała wielkie szczęscie , że nic się nie stało. Topiła się panienka a w ciele jest wszystko dobrze jakby wogóle pani nie miała kontaktu z wodą . - Po tych słowach od razu wyszedł. - Sara pomóż Annie się spakować ,a ja zejdę po ten wypis ze szpitala.Gdy tylko Elsa opuściła pomieszczenie, Sara dalej opowiadała o moim "wybawicielu" jeśli moge go tak nazwać . Muszę się z nim skontaktować i zapytać o ten blask który widziałam. Ale jeszcze jedno mnie zastanawia dlaczego nie ma śladu po moim topieniu się . Musze jak najszybciej się z nim zobaczyć .Tylko jak? Sara !- Sara mówiłaś coś , że on zostawił Ci numer możesz mi go dać?- No tak czekałam tylko aż o to poprosisz . Ale obiecaj mi , że z waszej randki wszystkomi opowiesz- Wyciągnęła karteczkę z kieszeni i mi ją podała. - To nie będzie randka!- Nie nie ja swoje wiem. Rzucilam ją poduszką . - Ej to cios poniżej pasa bo ty dopiero co się uratowałaś i nie będę cię bić.- Trudno . Obie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Brakowało mi tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Ale też tęskniłam za śmianiem się z byle czego . Gdy Sara mnie spakowała zeszłyśmy na dół do Elsy. - To co idziemy do domu? - Zapytała Elsa uśmiechnięta. Chyba już się mniej boi o mnie. Ale na prawdę dobrze skrywa uczucia. - Taak. Sara idziesz z nami ?- A moge ?- TakRuszyłyśmy w stronę samochu . Wtedy sobie przypomniałam , że mój samochód przecież jest na plaży.- Sara mój samochód jest na plaży ?- Nie przyjechałam tutaj nim .- odpowiedziała uśmiechając się .- Elsa mogę nim pojechać?- No dobrze to my pojedziemy z Sarą moim a ty pojedź swoim .- Okey ale napierw muszę gdzieś zadzwonić więc wy już jedźcie ja was dogonie- Dobrze . Elsa i Sara wsiadły do samochodu i ruszyły. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni pogiętą kartkę . Z drugiej wyciągłam telefon. Cholera jest zalany. Nie chce się włączyć . Jak ja się dowiem teraz kto mnie uratował? Stałam jeszcze jakieś 5 minut na parkingu i próbowałam włączyć telefon .I nic. Udałam się zdenerwowana i jednoczeście smutna do samochodu. Nie wiem dlaczego ale miałam nadzieje , że poznam mojego bohatera . Może serio jest taki przystojny jak opowiadała Sara? Jeju o czym ja myśle. Wsiadłam do samochodu. Odpaliłam silnik i ruszyłam . W dordzę do domu pozwoliłam myślą powędrować do nieznajomego mi bohatera. Byłam ciekawa jak wygląda , czy na prawdę jest taki jak Sara opisywała . Czy jest zbudowany dobrze , a może chodź trochę seksowny. Może na prawdę mogła bym się z nim umawiać? Na szczęscie były to tylko moje myśli. Nikt więcej przecież się o tym nie dowie. W połowie drogi zaczął padać deszcz . Skupiona na przemian na jezdni i kontrolkach przy kierownicy usiłowałam znaleśc wycieraczki . Wjechałam w wąską uliczkie , gdzie nad głową zaczeły migac mi lapmy uliczne. Dodałam gazu . Oświetlenie znowu zamigotało . Przez myśl przepłyneło mi 1000 scenariuszu jak może się to źle skończyć . Ale czułam się jakby ktoś mnie śledził. Spojrzałam w lusterkach nikogo nie było. Przyspieszyłam do 70 km/h . Wycieraczki dalej działały . Jak się okazało przy takim deszczu i szybkości wycieraczki dobrze sobie nie radzą . Na skrzyżowaniu zapaliło się żółte światło . Hamując sprawdziłam czy droga jest pusta i ruszyłam. Zanim do mnie dotarło , że na maskę wpada jakiś człowiek usłyszałam uderzenie. Krzyknęłam i zahamowałam gwałtownie. Sylwetka grzmotła o maskę z wielkim hukiem. Szybko z całych sił skręciłam w lewo.Zarzuciło mna tak mocno , że auto wpadło w ruch wirowy. Osoba sturlała się z maski pod samochód. Wstrzymałam odech , ścisnełam mocniej kierownice. zdjęłam nogi z pedałów. Po chwili samochód stanął. Około 5 metrów dalej siedziała skulona sylwetka człowieka. Nie wyglądał jakby cos mu się stało .Był ubrany cały na czarno , miał na sobie także czarną kominiarkę przez co zlewał się z otaczającą ciemnością. Wiec dużo nie widziałam chociaż gdyby nie miał tej kominiarki mogłabym zauważyć jego rysy. Wstał z ziemi i zbliżył się do samochodu. Naparł rękami na okno z mojej strony . Nasz wzrok połączył się przez dwa otwory w kominiarce na oczy . Jego oczy były prawie tak samo ciemne jak jego strój, zabłysły złowrogo. Uderzył w okno, aż zadrżała szyba. próbowałam uruchomić silnik , ale auto tylko szarpnęło i padło .Spróbowałam jeszcze raz , usłyszałam przeraźliwi trzask . Spojrzałam na osobę ... Nie wierzyłam w to co zobaczyłam. Drzwi zaczęły sie pomału wyginać . Facet wyrywał je z zawiasów. Wrzuciłam jedynkę , silnik zaryczał. Nieznajomy jeszcze raz uderzył w szybę . Szyba pękła . Postać złapała moje ramie wbijając mi palce. Zaczęłam krzyczeć. Po chwili jakiś chłopak go ode mnie odepchnął . Zaczęli się bić . ''- Uciekaj drugi raz nie uda mi się go powstrzymać !'' - krzyczał chłopak ale chwila czy ten głos był tylko w mojej głowie?! Bohater był ubrany też na czarno i mało co widziałam . Jeszcze raz spróbowałam włączyc silnik . Udało się , ruszyłam szybko . Pędzona adrenaliną pomknęłam na przód. Sprawdziłam w lusterku , ale oni dalej się tam bili . Nikt za mna nie ruszył. Musiałam zacisnąc wargi aby się nie rozpłakać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania